1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia indexing using a weight description scheme.
2. Description of the Background Art
For content-based image indexing, various feature descriptors such as a color histogram, partial section colors etc. are used. However, since a main feature descriptor for identifying an image varies according to the image, many techniques for adapting weight information on the feature descriptor corresponding to the feature of the image have been provided.
One conventional technique for adapting weight information corresponding to the feature of an image in a system for content-based image indexing includes preparing a window for inputting weight information at a user interface. In this method, the user sets weight information on a feature descriptor during indexing. However, such a conventional method has a problem in that it is difficult for a general user to set a weight information on a feature descriptor corresponding to the image.
In another conventional technique for describing weight information for content-based image indexing, the weight information on a feature descriptor is set using user relevance feedback. In this method, the user first performs an indexing once in the present state. The user then marks whether or not an image is similar to what the user was searching for. The user then provides feedback to the indexing system, thus making the system automatically set or update weight information using the feedback. This method is advantageous in that the system itself automatically sets weight information on a feature descriptor by using the user""s feedback.
The above-described techniques according to the conventional art show examples of weighting schemes adapted for a certain type of multimedia, such as an image. However, a demand for content-based indexing and browsing of more complicated multimedia has recently increased. There is now a need for a weighting scheme for integrated multimedia indexing and browsing in order to meet this new demand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to enable effective multimedia indexing and browsing by providing an integrated multimedia structure and an efficient weight description scheme according to the structure.
The present invention is a weight description scheme and multimedia indexing method using the same. The invention provides a multimedia description scheme for enabling effective multimedia indexing and browsing by having a weight description scheme (DS) consisting of a weight information type, weight information, and its reliability. In methods embodying the invention, the description scheme represents content information of the multimedia, which allows for a more effective weight description scheme.
A weight description scheme and multimedia indexing method embodying the invention describes weight information on segments or weight information on segment relations in such a manner that the multimedia content weight DS includes a segment DS and a segment relational graph DS. Said multimedia content weight DS may further include more than one weight DS.
Some embodiments of the weight description scheme and multimedia indexing method describe weight information on segment relations or weight information on segment nodes. In such a method, a multimedia content DS has a segment relational graph DS consisting of more than one segment relation DS and more than one segment node DS. Said one segment relation DS may include more than one segment relation DS or more than one segment node. Said one segment node DS may include more than one segment or segment node DS, or more than one segment relation DS. Said segment relation DS may further include more than one weight DS. By describing weight information on segments in such a manner, the segment node DS further includes more than one weight DS.
In addition, some embodiments of the present invention provide a multimedia DS for enabling effective multimedia indexing and browsing by describing weight information on objects, weight information on events, or weight information on event/object relational graphs. In these methods, the multimedia content DS includes a content DS consisting of a plurality of event information, a plurality of object information, and a plurality of event/object relational graph Dss. Also, said content DS may further include more than one weight DS.
In addition, some embodiments of the present invention may provide a multimedia DS for enabling effective multimedia indexing and browsing by describing weight information on relations between events and objects or weight information on event or object nodes. In these methods, a multimedia event/object relational graph DS further includes more than, one weight DS. Also, by describing weight information on events or objects in such a manner, an event or object node DS may further include more than one weight DS.
Embodiments of the present invention may also provide a method of displaying multimedia which makes it possible to perform a multimedia summary display using a multimedia DS, weight DS, and segment relational graph DS.
Embodiments of the present invention may also provide a method of displaying multimedia which makes it possible to display moving images by indexing the same by character and relation using a multimedia DS and content information, weight DS, and an event/object relational graph DS.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the description which follows.